


为科学献身

by KYotodo



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom McCoy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Porn With Plot, Sex Pollen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: 老套的sex pollen梗。这次是医生中招。
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	为科学献身

“所谓的春药，其原理无非是两类：一是利用性唤起的机制，扩张血管；二是作用于神经系统，类似于兴奋剂。无论是哪种，在了解其原理后都可以解除效果。”

“好的，老骨头，”柯克心不在焉地说，“小心台阶。”他搀扶着老骨头走下传送台，把他和他收集的样本一起交给等候在一旁的医生。他认不出这个人来，这让他稍微有些不好意思。

“那只是——科学，”麦考伊目光涣散。

科学，柯克想道，正是让老骨头沦落到眼下这地步的罪魁祸首——老骨头是在地面上采集样本的时候被这种花粉喷了一脸——但他好心地没说出来，只是转向那个年轻医生：“他没事吧？”

“除了不受控制的性唤起状态？”医生说，其抑扬顿挫的语调听起来像极了年轻性转版的老骨头，“其他都好。”

老骨头对医疗翼的影响太大了，柯克在心里嘀咕着。医生打断了他的思绪：“尽管如此，我能否申请紧急传送？”

柯克斜眼看向老骨头。他面色潮红，汗出如浆，轻微地喘着气。总而言之，非常不得体。他迅速地点了头。两人从传送室消失以后，柯克再次回到地面继续考察。他戴上了面罩；在出发前麦考伊曾经强烈要求过所有人佩戴面罩，尽管扫描显示此地的大气层适合人类呼吸。当然，最后老骨头也妥协了——然后就发生了那种事。柯克把面罩扣上，有点惭愧地想，老骨头总是对的。

他们顺利地完成了接下来的考察。柯克几次遇到那种邪恶的花，他注意到本地的小动物会故意触碰盛放的花朵，然后带着一身的花粉跑开 。 他猜测这是这种植物的生存策略；花粉应当不会致死。

夜幕降临时，他们按照计划在地面扎营，随后柯克向舰桥完成了一日的汇报，然后随口询问麦考伊的情况。

“他没有返回地面。一切都很好吗？”

“关于这一点，”斯波克吊人胃口的暂停了一下，“解药的制作并不顺利。”

“什么？老骨头不是说——”

“针对症状的解药只能暂时起效，医疗翼正在尝试解析这种物质起效的原理。如果这份报告中包含对该种物质效果的详细记录，也许解析的进度会大幅推进。”

暂时起效听起来不是那么糟糕，柯克叹了口气。“老骨头呢？他怎么样？”

再一次地，斯波克停顿了片刻，才开口：“并不乐观，舰长。人类的身体构造并不适应连续的性唤起。”

性唤起这个词和斯波克形成了鲜明的对比，柯克震惊了数秒，才继续道：“好吧。如果事态继续恶化就通知我。”

“遵命，舰长。”斯波克结束了通讯。

柯克心烦眼乱地抱着腿。头一次，他对宇宙中多种多样的生物产生了负面情绪。他相当确定老骨头不会反对为科学献身，但是以这种……精尽人亡的姿态献身未免过于……微妙。他钻进睡袋里，花了好一会儿才清空思绪。

在他睡着之前，通讯器再一次响了起来。 “ 舰长， ” 他不认识的那个医生匆匆地说道， “ 麦考伊医生有没有伴侣？或者正在约会的对象 ？”

“就我所知，没有。怎么？”柯克警觉地坐起来。

“ 我们相信这种物质针对的是大脑， ” 医生焦急地说， “ 我们担心继续维持这种状态会对医生的大脑造成不可逆转的伤害；如果麦考伊医生有伴侣的话，也许能帮助他再支撑一段时间 。或者相对亲近的人，也许也能有作用 。 ”

柯克失语了片刻。这并不是很常见的状态。他从睡袋里爬出来，小心翼翼地说：“他就不能……像是……自己动手吗？”

“这不仅仅是关于性，”医生叹了口气。“这种物质针对的是大脑中关于情感的部分，伴侣的意义更多地在于心理作用。”她低头在PADD上戳了戳，大概是在看实时更新的数据。“我们目前的举措只能避免对医生的身体造成过大负担，但是大脑……那是更复杂的领域。”

柯克花了点实时间消化这些信息。“老骨头现在怎么样了？”

医生迟疑了片刻。“非常糟 ，”她说。她没有用任何大词儿，这让柯克的心直往下坠。“我立刻回来。”

医生扬起眉毛。太像老骨头了。“没错，你和麦考伊医生非常亲密，”她似乎是在自言自语，“也许能行。”

也许能行——柯克苦涩地想，要是真能行的话，哪怕只有千分之一的概率，在他们相处了这么久之后，也该成了。他会回去，只是因为他害怕会……就此永别。

他没有向医生解释这一切。他呼叫了斯波克，后者似乎正等着他的通讯。他们迅速进行了交接，然后柯克被传送回来。一个等在传送台的一名护士示意他跟来。他们走了一段，柯克问到：“我们在去哪里？”

“麦考伊医生的舱房，”他回答说，“他在那里稍微放松一些。”

“他到底怎么样了？”

一丝不忍略过他的脸庞。“我们不知道他在经历什么，”他说。“但数据显示他一直在高压状态下。”

“高压状态，”柯克重复。

“极端的高压状态，”他确认。

他没有给出进一步的解释。到达麦考伊的舱房后，护士按了门铃。开门的是斯波克。

柯克瞪直了眼睛。

“李护士，舰长，晚上好。”

“为什么你在这里？”柯克忍不住问道。他知道麦考伊和斯波克逐渐熟悉了起来，但是……

“我和麦考伊医生在过去的共事中建立了友谊，”斯波克一本正经地解释说，“麦考伊医生拒绝接触他人，但他容许了我的靠近，所以我暂时负责监控他。”他让出门来，“请慢慢地靠近他，我推测他不会伤害你，但如果他有任何攻击倾向，我会介入。”

柯克心乱如麻，不知该怎么理解斯波克的话。他深吸一口气，走进门去。灯光调得很暗，他只能看见床上一团凸起。他按照斯波克的叮嘱慢慢走上前去，凸起颤动了一下，露出麦考伊的头来。

轻微的脱水和反常的潮红让他看起来更糟糕了。他警惕地盯着柯克，但没有进一步的动作。柯克又往前走了几步，直到站在床边。

“老骨头？”他轻轻问道。

麦考伊缓慢地眨眨眼睛。“吉姆？”

“是我。你感觉怎么样？”

麦考伊从被子筑成的巢穴里探出一条手臂，从余光里柯克看见斯波克一只脚踏进了门。但麦考伊没有攻击他。他只是碰了碰吉姆的脸颊。

“吉姆。”他叹气说。

“咻”的一声。显然斯波克决定他不需要介入了。吉姆坐到床沿上，麦考伊往后缩了缩。

“你怎么会来？”他问。

“我听说你很糟糕，”柯克说。他细细端详医生，没有发现任何狂乱的迹象。

“我没事，”麦考伊说。这话听起来太耳熟了。

“好个屁。”柯克模仿麦考伊通常的口吻说。他终于找到了报复的机会，但却一点也不觉得高兴。

“你得离开，”麦考伊似乎根本没听他说话。“我可能会袭击你。”

“你没有，不是吗？”柯克轻轻拍了拍麦考伊的肩膀，感觉到麦考伊在颤抖。

“老骨头？”他皱眉问道，“你在颤抖。”

医生没有答话。柯克扶住他另一边肩膀，轻轻晃了晃。“你能听到我吗，老骨头？怎么了？”

“走开，”麦考伊生硬地说。

柯克狼狈地别开头。他一直知道老骨头不想要他，但他向来逃避这一点，所以从未听老骨头亲口拒绝过他。这是正确的，因为老骨头的拒绝确实让他几乎无法承受。

但现在他不能离开、找个地方独自疗伤，因为老骨头需要他——真的吗？柯克犹豫不决。他是不是在加重老骨头的压力呢？

他扫了眼床边的仪器，他受重伤的次数多到让他对这些东西有了粗浅的了解，就他看来没有任何看起来可疑的信号。那么他就不会离开。

“我不会离开的，老骨头，”他用力捏了捏麦考伊的肩膀，然后松开手；他没能成功抽回手。麦考伊抓住了他的手腕，他的手很烫。

“老骨头？”

麦考伊把脸贴在柯克的手背上，深深吸了口气，然后才松开。他更深地缩进被子里，散乱的头发遮住他的表情。“我可能会伤害你，吉姆，别让我这么做。”他的声音有些模糊。

“我不在乎，”柯克说。“你会治好我的，不是吗？”

他听见一声古怪的声响，像是笑声，又像是某种走投无路的动物的咆哮。诚如麦考伊所言，他被袭击了。他被摔在床上，后背隐隐作痛。老骨头跨坐在他胸口，他的气味完全填满了柯克的口鼻。他闻起来并不糟糕，甚至有点花香味。他尝起来——像是一个梦。

柯克终于想起来那玩意首先是性爱花粉。他看向老骨头的眼睛，后者的瞳孔扩散到极致，榛绿色的虹膜几乎被挤压成一线。“我可能会伤害你，”他一字一顿地重复道，“用这种方式。”

“我不在乎，”柯克脱口而出。见鬼，他可能会很高兴，哪怕只有一晚上也行。他知道对于老骨头来说，性不仅仅是性，但——但是。

他想要这个。哪怕这有一次，哪怕老骨头是被迫的，哪怕他知道老骨头只会责怪自己。

“没关系，”鬼使神差地，他柔声说，“你知道我是怎么对待性的。要是能让你好受一点，我愿意做任何事。”

麦考伊也轻声说：“但我在乎。”

当然他在乎。柯克挤出一个勉强的笑容来。“你不必在乎——就，医疗手段嘛。”

老骨头闭上眼睛。他的睫毛拂过柯克的脸颊。他低头抵在柯克肩膀上，又做了几个深呼吸。他的上半身如此理智，下半身却开始轻微地扭动。撕裂。

突然间柯克清醒过来。麦考伊不想要柯克。不是花粉在强迫他，而是柯克在强迫他。他应该尊重老骨头的意愿，然后看着老骨头因为找不到人操就此献身科学，然后在他的葬礼上致辞。操，真是完美的友情。

“我不会让你死掉或者疯掉，”他决定。“稍后你可以恨我。”

他主动抱住麦考伊，慢慢剥开被单。医生继续颤抖着，但没有拒绝他。他换上了一套宽松、柔软的旧衣服，衣料已经被浸湿了。柯克牵起衣角，麦考伊让他脱掉了衣服，双手撑在柯克耳边。

他很美。

一如既往地美。

柯克咽了口唾沫，继续脱掉麦考伊的裤子。麦考伊的阴茎迫不及待地弹了出来，他没穿内裤，柯克猜测大概是因为他的皮肤太敏感了。

他把手放在麦考伊的大腿上，医生一个激灵，几滴前液滴落下来。绝对是太敏感了。“如果不舒服就告诉我，”他警告说，手向麦考伊大腿内侧滑去。麦考伊结实的肌肉在他手掌下绷紧，他让医生适应了一会儿自己的触摸。等他稍微放松了一点，柯克才小心地继续游走。

他绕过敏感的地带，轻轻抚摸麦考伊的腰肢、腹部。他试着碰了碰柱身，但麦考伊立刻倒抽了一口冷气。

“疼？”柯克确认道。

麦考伊点点头。他太安静了；柯克胸口的大石越来越沉。他不得不说点什么：“用过头了，哈？”他故意用轻佻的口吻说道。

麦考伊恼火地喷了口气。尽管他闭着眼睛，柯克还是看得出他在翻了白眼。他微笑起来。他的老骨头回来了。

他有了另一个主意。他绕过睾丸，在会阴后摸索，试图从体外刺激前列腺。麦考伊的阴茎抽搐了几下。他再次颤抖起来，但这次是因为不同的原因。他屈起手臂，撑在手肘上，呼吸洒在柯克颈间。他几乎是下意识地把胯部压向柯克，又迅速撑起来。

柯克感觉得到快感在他身体中慢慢聚积，但迟迟无法越过界限。他用另一只手抚摸着麦考伊的下背，犹豫了片刻，问道：“有润滑油吗？”

麦考伊掀起眼皮看了他一眼。他的脸涨得通红，柯克分辨不出来那是快感还是愤怒还是什么。医生没有说什么，伸手拉开床头柜的抽屉，掏出一个小瓶子。

那显然是麦考伊自己用的润滑油。一想到麦考伊在这张床上自慰，柯克硬得更厉害了。但现在还不是时候。他把自己的欲望推到一边，润湿了手指。

医生显然没有经验。柯克不想让他难受，所以也不敢用太大力，只是不停地加润滑油，直到麦考伊挫败地锤了下床，抓过润滑油挤在自己手上。柯克大脑一片空白地看着医生给自己做了拓张。

“我觉得我被骗了，”他很诚实地说。

“怎么，亲爱的，”医生嘲讽道，“你在期待什么？处女吗？”

他的话神奇地击中柯克的心，让他心痒难耐。他并不想要这样，只是他的心——就像老骨头总是不满地指出的那样——太强壮了，不记得教训，不在乎受伤。他抓住医生的手腕抽出来，甜蜜地说道：“这是我的工作，不是吗？”

“是啊，你的工作，”不知怎的麦考伊听起来更加嘲讽了。柯克的脑子被欲望和喷涌的情感搅得一团乱，他不想去想那些让他不高兴的事情。他只想关注麦考伊的温度。麦考伊的喘息。麦考伊。

麦考伊脱力地摔进他怀里时他忍不住亲吻他的老骨头。比起亲吻，那更像是毫无章法的碰触。老骨头裹住了他——他的皮肉，他的精液，他的体温严严实实地裹住他。他感觉自己也融化了。他还没有高潮，就已经感觉如此美妙。他幸福得叹息。

几秒钟后他才意识到麦考伊的勃起仍未消退，尽管医生确实放松了一点。他不太确定应该继续还是让麦考伊休息一会儿。他可能思考得太久了，麦考伊恢复过来，在他耳边轻轻说：“让我回报你？”

“你不必……”柯克迟疑地说。如果他们两个都高潮了，那就太像一场真正的性爱了。但是麦考伊坚持说：“我想要。”

柯克明知麦考伊只是太有礼貌，但心脏还是不争气地狂跳起来。有可能吗？他是真的想要柯克？但他也知道麦考伊从来没有和男性约会过，所以也许这并不算什么含义丰富的事。他纠结着，听到医生大声的叹息。

“你不必如此，”医生说，“我只是……”

“不，不，只是……你确定吗？我知道你不喜欢男性。”

医生抬头看他，脸上的神情极其古怪。“显——然，”他拖长了声音说，“我正在操一位男性，除非他自认为是女性？”

“你不是自愿的，”柯克说。

医生皱起眉头，然后摇摇头。“我不是，”他说。柯克并没有期望什么，但还是大感失望。“我没得选。”

柯克安慰地抚摩他的背。“没关系的，”他说，“你会好起来的。”

“我正在好转，”麦考伊肯定地说。

柯克思索了片刻。他刚来时麦考伊显然状态很差，他怀疑那时麦考伊很难集中注意力思考。但现在麦考伊已经能嘲讽他了。

“很好，”柯克由衷地说。他注意到麦考伊的手不知何时埋进他头发里，正在把玩一缕头发。他没出声，不希望医生注意到自己的动作，然后收回这份亲昵。

“听着，”麦考伊最后说道，“把它当作医疗手段，好吗？”

那个词听起来有点太过耳熟了。柯克狐疑地望着麦考伊，后者握住他的阴茎，慢慢坐了下来。

“操，”柯克紧紧咬住下唇。

“没错，”麦考伊说。他停下来，喘息了片刻，差点把柯克逼疯，然后才继续往下坐。当他完全吞下柯克的时候，两个人都气喘吁吁。

“老骨头……”柯克紧紧抓着麦考伊的大腿。他想亲吻他，疯狂地想亲吻他。他想维持在此刻不动，如此完美，如此圆满。但这一刻终于是过去了，他想要更多、更多。他试探着动了动腰，麦考伊立刻呻吟了一声。

“你想躺下来吗？”又等了一会儿，柯克才问道，“你不累吗？”

“你没法想象，”麦考伊嘟囔道。他缓缓起身，骤然丧失的温暖让柯克差点把他摁回自己阴茎上。他从未觉得耐心如此艰难，但总算他们成功地调换了位置。他立刻没入麦考伊温暖的身躯内，迫不及待地动了起来。

每次他撞进麦考伊最深处，医生都会发出一些细小的声音。就像蜜罐一样，他想。他贪婪地凑上去吮吸，医生全然没有抵抗。

我爱你。他想。我是如此地爱你。我爱你治疗我时的紧张，我爱你坐在飞船上的虚弱，我爱你谈及手术时的自豪，我爱你的温暖，你的一切。

“我也爱你，”麦考伊说。

柯克猛的睁开眼睛。他没有意识到自己说出来了。

“什么？”他头晕目眩地问道。“我爱你，”麦考伊把他拉近，再次亲吻他。

他打了个颤，射在医生体内。他感受到麦考伊呼应的高潮。他们紧紧拥抱着，被肉体的快感冲得七零八落。

麦考伊的皮肤逐渐冷却了下来。他的呼吸变得更轻、更慢，显然是快睡着了。柯克呆呆地看了他一会儿，拿起PADD向医疗翼更新了情况。他十分困惑，但不知道可以向谁询问。最后睡意击败了他，他把被子来过来，盖住他和麦考伊。

等他醒来，他盘算着，他要和老骨头好好聊一聊，然后也许更多性爱，还有约会，但他们真的还有什么新奇的项目吗？他要问问老骨头是从什么时候……他们两个傻子……

他睡着了。


End file.
